Question: What is the greatest possible value of $x$ for the equation $$\left(\frac{4x-16}{3x-4}\right)^2+\left(\frac{4x-16}{3x-4}\right)=12?$$
Explanation: First substitute $y=\frac{4x-16}{3x-4}$ to find  \[
y^2+y=12,
\] which gives $y=3,-4$.  Setting $\frac{4x-16}{3x-4}$ equal to 3, we find $4x-16=9x-12$ which implies $x=-4/5$.  Setting $\frac{4x-16}{3x-4}$ equal to $-4$, we find $4x-16=16-12x$ which implies $x=\boxed{2}$.